The Fanlair (Nick Club)
The Fanlair is a special Fanboy and Chum Chum themed room on The Club on Nick.com. Gameplay Move your avatar around the fanlair by pointing and clicking with your mouse. To go to another room, click the room's name. Some things in the Fanlair have an animation by clicking on them. Fanboy and Chum Chum's friends are here to visit, too. Kyle and Yo can be seen in the kitchen, living room and theater. Thorvald, Dollarnator and others can be found in other rooms, too. Your avatar is dressed in a superhero outfit with undergarments, like what Fanboy and Chum Chum wear as superheros. Your suit is generally yellow, but other avatars wear green, blue or red. Rooms and features Fanboy and Chum Chum will appear at random moments, doing one of the following: *Fanboy pushes his brain across the screen with his head flap dangling open. *Fanboy and Chum Chum float by drinking Frosty Freezy Freeze. *Fanboy and Chum Chum fly in Boog's plastic bubble, making fish faces. *Fanboy and Chum Chum hang on a rope on the right side of the screen. 'Living room' *'Elevator levers' - Make Kyle or Yo on the couch spring up and go down the slide. *'Door' - Thorvald peeks through the door and greets you. *'Bell' - The room fills with water, and Agent 8 swims past. Click it to make it appear on the floor. *'Agent 8' - Agent 8 explodes or squirts water. *'Dollar' - Begins the Dollar Dance game. 'Kitchen' *'Freezer' - Berry peeks out of the freezer. *'Slot Machine' - The slot machine will roll one of two slides: #'Three green balloons' - Balloons will fly across the screen. Click them to make them pop. #'Fanboy and Chum Chum's emblems' - Begins the Shenanigans! game. *'Dollarnator' - Begins the Chimp Chomp game. *'Theater door' - Enter the theater to watch clips from the show. Click the exit sign to return to the kitchen. 'Bedroom' *'Fanboy and Chum Chum's beds' - Go over to a bed to jump on it. *'Fanboy and Chum Chum's alarm clocks' - Click an alarm clock to hear sound effects. *'Man-Arctica action figure' - Begins the The Defender game. 'Roof' *'Fanboy moon/Chum Chum sun' - Switch from day to night. It will be in that mode automatically depending on the time of day. *'Seagull' - The seagull will fly away startled, then come back. *'Telescope' - Look through the telescope to get a view of town. *'Steering wheel' - Begins the A'Hoy! game. *'Treasure chest' - Begins the A'Hoy! game. *'Spaceship' - Only appears in night mode. Click to go to space and see you avatar float around. Click earth to return to the roof. Trivia *Many of the elements give references to episodes and shorts: #A character springing up on the couch and sliding back ("Prank Master") #Agent 8 exploding and squirting ("Total Recall") #Fanboy rolling his brain across the floor ("Brain Drain") #F&C in Boog's plastic bubble ("Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble") #F&C making fish faces ("Chicken Pox") #Berry in the freezer ("The Frosty Tickle") #The Chum Chum sun ("Present Not Accounted For") #The telescope, steering wheel and treasure chest ("Fanboy A'Hoy!") Goofs *In the theater, the eyes of Yo's backpack are the same color as the backpack. *Boog's hair is brown instead of blonde. *When Fanboy is rolling his brain on the floor, his head flap is open, but he appears to have a closed head flap under it. *The alarm clocks are on separate night tables instead of the same one. Gallery FanlairLivingRoomNick.png|The living room FanlairKitchenNick.png|The kitchen FanlairBedroomNick.png|The bedroom FanlairRoofNickDay.png|The roof (day) FanlairRoofNickNight.png|The roof (night) FanlairSpaceNick.png|Space FanlairTheaterNick.png|The theater Category:Real World Articles Category:Real World Games